


Naughty or Nice

by weirdqafan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: snowinandblowin, Ice Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gives Brian a special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 holiday fic, set somewhere after episode 214, lets pretend Ethan never existed. I know I prefer it that way. For the LJ Snowin' and Blowin' gift exchange circa 2004

Justin smiled as he listened to Daphne ramble on about her Christmas break plans, which included sleeping, partying, doing a semester’s worth of laundry at her parent’s house, catching up on all of her TV shows and more sleep.

Justin breathed in the crisp, snow filled air as they walked toward the diner. He loved that smell, always had. When he was little he would rush home so that he could go play in the snow that would accumulate in their yard. Once he was dressed in his little blue snowsuit, he would gleefully dive head first into the largest mound of snow while Jennifer watched over horrified calling out warnings of being careful. Warnings that he never listened to.

“So what are you gonna get Brian for Christmas?” Daphne asked, interrupting Justin’s stroll down memory lane.

“Ugh. I just don’t fucking know.” Justin exclaimed frustrated running a hand through his hair. “What’s something Brian wants but doesn’t have yet?”

“I dunno. Your dick up his ass?” Daphne suggested waggling her eyebrows.

“Pfft. He’s already had that.” Justin said casually.

Daphne stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking further.

“You fucked Brian?!” She exclaimed. Justin turned horrified as people stopped and stared at them on the street. “How? When? Were you any good? Did you make him come?” She fired off her questions excitedly and quite loudly.

“Daph! Keep it down.”

“Screw that!” She exclaimed and pushed him into a chair at a table outside the coffee shop they were standing in front of. She sat down next to him and leaned in close.

“Give me all the details!” She said practically bouncing in her seat.

Justin rolled his eyes. “If I do will you then shut the fuck up about it?”

“Of course! Fag hag’s honor.” Daphne stated holding up two fingers and smiling innocently at the glare Justin shot her.

“After the shit working that party for the Sap, when Brian came home the next morning and I agreed to take up his offer of a loan…he let me fuck him. Sorta as a way of sealing the deal so to speak.” Justin said with a grin.

“And…”

“And…he liked it. He came.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “And…”

“And what? Do you need me to draw you a diagram?”

“Jeez, Justin! You suck at describing sex. I wanna know details damnit! How did he feel? Was he really tight? Did you rim him? Or just dive in dickhead first?”

“Daphne!”

“Shit, you’re such a prude. Let’s hope that you’ll never have to rely on phone sex to get off. I have a feeling you’d stink at it.”

Justin glared and gave her the finger. Daphne put her head on Justin’s shoulder and batted her eyes at Justin.

“Aww, I love you too.”

Justin laughed and shoved Daphne away.

“Daph, you still haven’t helped me figure out what to get Brian for Christmas. Something that unfortunately won’t cost me too much. Shit. I’ll be so glad when I’m out of school and get a job and can get him something a bit more extravagant, like what he gets me.” Justin stated, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Daphne leaned over punched Justin in the shoulder.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

“You think Brian gives a shit if you give him some expensive meaningless gift? Hell no. Of course not. News flash Justin, he’s happy enough that you’re here. And with him. He doesn’t need some outrageous item that he could buy himself.”

“I know. I just still feel like shit not being able to contribute and really not being able to give Brian anything.”

“Aw. Excuse me while I cry ya a river.” Daphne stated sarcastically.

Justin grimaced. “I was sounding pretty self-pittyish, wasn’t I?”

“Oh yeah, like a true drama princess.”

“Sorry. It just feels pretty frustrating, even if it’s not entirely reasonable.” Justin took a deep breath. “So, what should I give him?”

“How about a drawing or something.” Daphne suggested.

“Well, I do have one of him and Gus that I was planning to give him. It was from when we took care of Gus for a weekend about a month ago. He and Brian fell asleep on the chaise together all cuddled up and I couldn’t resist.” Justin paused and smirked. “Not that Brian Kinney cuddles.”

“Nooo. Of course not.” Daphne agreed sarcastically, causing both to burst into giggles.

“So, anyway. I did a charcoal drawing of the two of them that turned out pretty good.”

“You did it by hand?” Daphne questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Well there ya go! Brian will love it. You know that he wishes you could do more work with your hand and not rely on the computer so much. And it’s of him and Gus. His other favorite boy. He’ll love it.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna talk to Linds about getting it framed. But still, it seems like not much of a gift.” Justin sighed. “I just wished that there was something else I could give him too.”

“How ‘bout a night of hot, mind-blowing sex?” Daphne said, making a lewd motion with her tongue.

“But Daph…we have that every night.” Justin deadpanned and both he and Daphne burst into hysterics, ignoring the people staring at them as they passed by.

 

*********

Justin sat in the loft and looked at the beautifully wrapped package before him that he’d just finished wrapping. He’d had Lindsey help him pick out a frame for the drawing and a friend of hers was able frame it for him. He then had hand-made the wrapping paper, painting plain paper in a whirlwind of watercolors in shades of green and red. A large bow topped it off. It looked perfect.

But it still seemed wrong to Justin. Logically, he knew that Daphne was right, but he couldn’t help feeling like he somehow gave Brian less than he was given. And the worst part was, he didn’t know how to fix it. He knew that he couldn’t talk to anyone about it, all of them ready to tell him that he was nuts. And he agreed. But it still didn’t stop the thoughts of inadequacy from emerging.

Justin picked up the gift and took it over to the closet. He pulled out one of the boxes of his old belongings from Deb’s and his parents’ house. He figured that this was the best place to hide it, since Brian never had any reason to go into his old things. The only thing that ever had interested Brian was the possible sexual use of one of his St. James uniforms and one was always clean and hanging in the closet, just waiting for action.

Justin moved some sweaters off the top of the box and began feeling around to create a cushioned nest for the frame. He was surprised when his hand hit something and the box began to shake. Confused, Justin reached in the box and to his surprise, pulled out a vibrating dildo.

“Holy shit!”

He immediately started laughing. It was one that Brian had given him when they had first started seeing each other somewhat regularly, even though Brian had been loathe to admit it. He told him that one of the most important things to becoming the best fag he could be was to become intimately acquainted with the appropriate hardware. Of course, immediately after giving him the gift, Brian had insisted on showing him just how to use it. Justin smiled at the memory. It had been the first time Brian had ever used a toy on him and he remembered the shock he experienced at how good it had felt.

“Hmm…surprising that the batteries still work.”

Justin turned the toy off and looked back at the box. He started to put the gift in there and had a sudden thought. His mind flashed back to Daphne’s suggestion of a gift and thought that maybe Brian would appreciate something sexual as well as something tangible. That thought seemed kinda bland to him. But maybe if he came up with something special, something good, Brian would really enjoy it. Justin mind began working quickly, coming up with a plan that included something that they hadn’t done it quite awhile. Brian was going to get and extra special gift Christmas night.

 

*********

“Fucking Christ! If you ever let me eat that much food again, I swear I will never fuck you again!”

Justin looked at the form sprawled on the couch and rolled his eyes at Brian’s overdramatic statement.

“Please, you didn’t even eat that much. And I didn’t ‘let’ you eat anything. You ate it all by yourself, out of your own volition.”

“Ooh, big word. Glad to see those SAT scores pay off.” Brian snarked as he sat up to glare at Justin. “And why the fuck aren’t you suffering? You stuffed your face with more of that monstrous Christmas feast than I did.”

Justin laughed. “First of all, did you just admit to stuffing your face? Damn, I think this might be a first for the great Brian Kinney!” Justin ducked, as a pillow from the couch was suddenly sailing in the air towards his head. “Second, if you ate more than a Hollywood actress on a regular basis, your stomach would be used to more food intake and it wouldn’t be such a shock to your system when you do splurge.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Brian moaned throwing an arm over his eyes.

Justin gently laid down on top of Brian’s prone form. “Well, I was hoping that that would be on the menu this evening.”

“Oh, you were, were you?” Brian asked raising his eyebrows as Justin started licking and kissing his neck.

“Yeah.” Justin breathed, reaching down to stroke Brian’s dick through his pants and smashing his lips against Brian’s. “In fact, I had a little something special in mind for tonight.”

“Really?”

Brian was intrigued. Whenever Justin thought up something for them to try in bed, it was always fantastic. Brian was always amazed at what a sexual being Justin had to turned into. From that first night, as soon as he got over his nervousness, Justin had loved experiencing everything possible involving sex and had begged for more. Over and over again.

“Yeah. Seeing as how it’s a special occasion and all, how about we have a little extra fun?” Justin’s innocent smile contrasted wickedly with his lust filled eyes and swollen, red lips.

“So, little boy wants to play, huh?” Brian said roughly grabbing Justin’s ass. One hand massaged the two cheeks, while the other worked on forcing it’s way down the back of his pants.

“Yes.” Justin panted. He sat up as Brian’s hand made contact with his bare ass and began grinding their groins together.

“Is it something hot?” Brian whispered and sat up to lick and bite Justin’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Hmm…something…kinky?” Brian breathed the question against Justin’s ear.

Brian used one hand to turn Justin’s head to the side, giving him more access to his neck and that spot behind his ear that drove him wild when it was kissed. As Brian licked the tender area, his finger finally found Justin’s hole and gently but firmly forced its way inside.

“Ahhh…yes.”

Justin thrust his hips back impaling himself on Brian’s finger. He moaned at the sudden intrusion, licking his lips and grinding his erection harder against Brian’s. His mind was completely clouded over and he idly thought if he could come in his pants just from having Brian’s finger up his ass and his mouth on his neck.

But suddenly all of the stimulation that he’d been receiving was gone.

Justin opened his startled, confused eyes and looked into Brian’s amused ones.

“Well, then if you’ve got something planned, far be it for me to disrupt your plans.”

Right. His plans. Justin let his head drop against Brian’s in frustration. He glared at Brian for a bit, before huffing, getting up and walking to the bedroom. Brian smirked and laid back down, figuring that when he was ready for him, Justin would let him know. He knew that since he’d now turned Justin on so much that his sexual appetite tonight would be particularly frenzied. Which was when it was at it’s best. Brian groaned and tried to adjust the painfully hard dick in his pants. Ok, so maybe Justin wasn’t the only one now incredibly horny.

Brian got up when he heard his name being called from the bedroom. He quickly made his way to the bedroom and the sight that greeted him, made him take a sharp breath. Justin had made the bed up with red silk sheets and he lay nude sprawled across them with his hands stretched over his head. His skin looked delicious against the red sheets. A few additional items on the bed though, particularly caught Brian’s attention and spiked a bit of concern. Brian quickly climbed up on the bed and picked up the three black scarves.

“Justin, are you sure?” Brian asked making sure to look directly into Justin’s eyes.

Justin took a deep breath. He knew why these items were making him Brian nervous. The one time that they had tried using restraints since the bashing, Justin had freaked. It had been shortly after Deb had found that body behind the diner. When Brian had held Justin down and tied his wrists together with one of his work ties, Justin had panicked at the feeling of being completely confined and had started freaking out, hyperventilating and struggling desperately to free himself. Brian had quickly realized that Justin wasn’t playing along and let him loose. He then spent a few good hours making sure that Justin was sufficiently calmed. He had told Justin that he wouldn’t try to initiate that type of play. That Justin himself would have to do it, if and when he felt ready.

They had been slowly working back up to that level of physical trust between them. Bondage and toys weren’t all that important nor a big part of their relationship, but it was important to Justin to try to be the person he was before the bashing again. The person who loved when Brian would occasionally dominate him in bed. And he felt bad, no matter what Brian said, about not being able to trust Brian with control of his body.

But it all went to shit when Justin had worked at Babylon. Brian had felt comfortable initiating a little light spanking and if the munchers hadn’t fucking barged in that night, he might have been able to get a better idea of how Justin felt about going further with it. However, once Justin had gone to that fucking party, it pretty much put a halt to any forms of rough sex between them. Once he’d gotten Justin to tell him what had happened, Brian realized that what had happened would add to the problems, surely setting Justin back to square one in a sense and he would have to build up again to let himself give Brian control.

Justin seemingly willing to let Brian take this step with him was huge and Brian wanted to make sure that Justin was positive and didn’t have any reservations or concerns.

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes seeing the concern and caring in them, he knew his answer.

“I’m sure.”

Brian saw the truth in his eyes and leaned down to kiss him while separating one scarf from the other two. He gently took one of Justin’s arms and tied it to the bolt in the bed frame. He then, just as gently repeated the motion on Justin’s other arm securing him to the bed. Brian stopped kissing him and pulled back from Justin to look at him as he picked up the last scarf.

“Are you sure?”

Justin smiled, pleased with the tenderness and caring that Brian was showing him.

“Yes.”

“You remember your safeword?”

“Yes.”

Brian gently covered Justin’s eyes with the scarf, firmly tying it around his head. Brian then sat back and looked at the figure before him. Justin had looked hot naked against the red sheets, but now with the black restraints also contrasting against his skin Justin was simply breath taking.

Brian stood and began removing his own clothing. He got an idea for a way to make this even better and went in the other room for supplies. Justin listened confused when he heard Brian leave the bedroom. He wondered why, but didn’t ask. The unexpected was part of the thrill. Brian returned to the bedroom and gazed at Justin. He watched silently as Justin strained to hear any movements. Trying to determine what Brian was doing.

Brian set his supplies on the nightstand and climbed on the bed. He sat next to Justin and began lightly running his hands over the taught body before him. He gently petted the soft hair. Pinched the pert nipples. Kneaded the tense thighs. Grazed the straining dick. Brian moved quickly over Justin’s body, not lingering in any one area too long, driving Justin insane as he strained for contact, breaking out into a sweat and aching to feel Brian’s hands on him.

Suddenly, Brian’s mouth enclosed around Justin’s cock and began sucking on the head. Justin arched his back and began panting open-mouthed at the sensation. But just as quickly as it had happened, the mouth was gone and Justin’s dick was left straining and leaking against his stomach.

Brian reached for the bowl of supplies he’d brought with him. Justin shrunk back as he felt the sudden cold against his mouth, startling him. Brian ran the ice cube along Justin’s lips and smiled, as they became a deep red. The cube started to melt and a few drops fell into Justin’s mouth. Brian watched as Justin’s tongue met the drops and then reached for more, trying to entice the piece of ice into his mouth.

Brian pulled the ice away and slipped it into his own mouth. He pressed his lips against Justin’s and pushed the ice into Justin’s mouth with his tongue. Justin slurped the ice greedily and began sucking on Brian’s tongue steadily once the ice had dissolved.

Brian pulled away from Justin’s welcoming mouth, ignoring the groan of protest. He picked up another cube and ran it around Justin’s nipples. The nubs hardened even more as the ice brought them to attention. Brian lapped up the water that the ice was leaving behind on Justin’s hot skin, sucking on each nipple in turn.

The cube was quickly melting, so Brian placed it in Justin’s bellybutton. Justin sucked in a hard breath at the unexpected sensation and moaned when Brian sealed his lips around the indentation and tongued the practically dissolved cube before sucking it into his mouth.

Justin felt Brian reach for another ice cube and tensed, expecting to feel a piece of ice against his rock hard cock, when Brian suddenly flipped Justin over onto his stomach. Brian licked his lips as he watched that perfect ass come into view. He made Justin spread his legs a bit and before Justin’s mind could grasp what was happening, Brian pushed the ice cube completely into his hole.

Justin reared up and howled as the cold invaded his ass. It felt so cold against his hot skin. He could feel it melting and moaned as a bit of liquid slipped out and dripped down to his balls. Then, just as he’d done with his bellybutton, Brian placed his mouth on Justin and sucked and lapped at the water in his hole, loosening the tight orifice.

Brian sat up and suddenly smacked Justin’s ass. Justin moaned from the contact and the flush of heat that spread over his cheek. Brian delivered a few more firm blows, alternating cheeks. The sensations coursed through Justin and it flooded his mind. The cold in his ass and the heat on his ass. He felt like his body was being pulled in two directions and didn’t know which one he wanted more.

Brian watched Justin writhe against his bonds against the sheets and deftly slipped another ice cube in his mouth. He quickly grasped Justin’s red cheeks and used his tongue to force the cube into his hole. Justin let out a loud moan, savoring the feeling. Brian moved and ran his icy lips along Justin’s ass, periodically nipping a plump cheek. It felt so good to Justin. The cold. The heat. He wanted it all.

Brian leaned down and stared at the loosened hole. Water dripped down and Brian quickly caught the drips with his tongue, relishing the freshness of the water mixed with the taste of Justin’s ass. That was one taste that Brian would never get tired of. He pressed his tongue against the wrinkled folds and began to explore every inch of Justin’s throbbing hole.

“Brian…” Justin breathed. “Fuck me.”

Brian contemplated ignoring the request, but feeling the steel rod between his own legs, determined that might not be such a bad idea. He rolled Justin over again, onto his back and placed his legs on his shoulders. He quickly covered his cock with a condom and thrust hard into Justin’s willing ass.

Justin groaned at the burn in his icy hole. The water from the ice and Brian’s tongue had certainly loosened him, but that initial pinch was always there. Brian didn’t give Justin a chance to adjust before he began pulling almost all the way out and quickly plunging again into Justin’s hole.

Brian began thrusting at a brutal pace, folding Justin in half to get at his lips, which he was gnawing and licking more than kissing. Justin struggled against his restraints to no avail, trying to reach Brian’s lips. To force him to kiss him. To claim his mouth with his own.

At the frenzy, Justin’s legs kept falling off Brian’s shoulders. Frustrated, Brian grabbed Justin’s ankles and held his feet flush against his chest as he leaned over Justin. This new position caused Justin’s ass to roll up and Brian was able to plummet even deeper into Justin’s ass, hitting his prostate on every pass.

Justin’s mouth was hanging open with moans and wails and a bit of drool continuously falling out. Brian’s hips were slamming into his ass, his cock filling and stretching his hole. The head of Brian’s cock was raking over his cock with every thrust and Brian’s cock was throbbing as it slid in and out of Justin’s grasping hole.

Brian leaned far over Justin and grabbed one last ice cube from the bowl he’d put them in earlier. Using his finger, he forced it alongside his cock into Justin’s ass and pressed it against Justin’s prostate. The feeling of the fierce cold against the sensitive bundle of nerves caused Justin to arch so sharply off the bed that he was nearly sitting up and without warning and without his dick being touched, he came, shooting all over his stomach.

Throughout Justin’s orgasm, Brian continued thrusting at a frenzied pace, determined to get off. He ran his fingers through the come on Justin’s stomach and then brought it up to Justin’s lips. Justin enthusiastically began sucking on Brian’s fingers, enjoying the taste of his own come. Seeing those red lips wrapped around his fingers, just like they wrapped around his cock, and feeling Justin use his muscles to clamp down on his dick, Brian thrust forcefully one last time and began shooting in Justin’s ass, filling the condom.

Brian slumped down on top of Justin, exhausted. His heart pounded against Justin’s chest and he could feel Justin’s heartbeat against his own. They were both panting harshly and trying to catch their breaths. Brian calmed his first and lifted himself slightly off of his smaller lover. He caught the panting lips in a passionate kiss, not letting Justin catch his breath, tongues dueling in one mouth, then the other.

Brian ended the kiss and undid Justin’s blindfold, then his restraints. He gently pulled out, removed the condom and disposed of it before lying back down and gathering Justin into his arms. He ran his hands along Justin’s arms and felt Justin snuggle into his chest.

“Are you ok?”

“Oh yeah…that was hot.” Justin sighed.

“Mmm…very hot.” Brian agreed closing his eyes.

“Brian?” Justin asked placing a tender kiss against Brian’s chest.

“Hmm...?” Brian replied sleepily.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Justin.”


End file.
